Nuit de folies
by Cristel Navis
Summary: [OneShot.] Un personnage se retrouve seul et poursuivi en pleine nuit, mais... [Slash, 2 versions.]
1. Version 1

Titre : Nuit de folies

Auteur : Navis

Date : 23/10/2006, 21:15

Disclaimer : l'univers de SG-A ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent

Remarque : Attention : Voilà ce que ça donne quand j'ai pas le moral et que je veux me le remonter, et que je pars en direct-live dans mes délires...

Note : Bonne lecture !

§§§

" Il était seul, perdu sur une planète inconnue, assis au bord d'un lac, à proximité d'une forêt, en pleine nuit.

Il était épuisé et affamé, et tentait de retrouver son souffle. Il avait couru des heures pour échapper à ce... cette _chose_ !

Il avait tenté de lui tirer dessus, mais sans résultat, et il s'était trop rapidement trouvé à court de munitions. Alors il avait fait ce qui lui restait à faire : fuir ! Il avait fui, à travers cette forêt dont les arbres semblaient vouloir le ralentir, en le retenant de leurs branches et en le faisant tomber avec leurs racines.

Soudain, un bruit derrière fit se glacer son sang dans ses veines ! Il déglutit et retint son souffle puis se retourna lentement. En voyant cette _chose_, il se leva d'un bond et se remit à courir. Ses poumons étaient en feu et ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus, mais cette _chose_ le poursuivait !

Mais tout à coup, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, et il s'étala de tout son long. Il se retourna vivement et rampa en arrière sur les fesses pour tenter d'échapper à cette _chose_.

Peine perdue ! Son poursuivant se retrouva rapidement juste au-dessus de lui : un citronnier dont les yeux jaunes brillaient dans le noir d'encre de la nuit. Ses racines lui immobilisèrent les jambes et ses branches pleines de citrons se rapprochèrent dangereusement de son visage.

Mais c'est lorsque son agresseur ouvrit sa gueule, révélant ses dents pointues au travers desquelles coulait du jus de citron en guise de bave, qu'il se mit à hurler ! "

§

Son agitation et ses cris réveillèrent en sursaut son compagnon, qui lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller.

- Rodney ? Rodney !

- Hein ! Quoi ?

McKay se réveilla enfin, paniqué. Constatant qu'il était dans le lit de son compagnon, il se jeta dans ses bras.

- John ! J'ai eu si peur !

Sheppard enferma McKay dans le cocon protecteur de ses bras.

- C'était juste un cauchemar, Rodney.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai eu _vraiment très_ peur !

- Alors, je connais un bon moyen d'oublier ça rapidement.

- Vous le raconter ?

- Nop, bien mieux que ça !

McKay se dégagea et fixa son compagnon d'un air dubitatif.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

Sheppard prit son air de capitaine Kirk et posa ses lèvres contre celles de McKay pour lui murmurer :

- Je vais vous montrer...

Et Sheppard bascula McKay en arrière tout en l'embrassant... et McKay oublia effectivement bien vite son cauchemardesque citronnier carnivore !

§§§

NdlA : Voilà, écrit en une heure ! en espérant que ça vous aura plu...


	2. Version 2

Titre : Nuit de folies

Auteur : Navis

Date : 24/10/2006, 15:28

Disclaimer : l'univers de SG-A ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent

Remarque : Attention : Deuxième version de la même histoire pour les fans de McBeck…

Note : Bonne lecture !

§§§

" Il était seul, perdu sur une planète inconnue, assis au bord d'un lac, à proximité d'une forêt, en pleine nuit.

Il était épuisé et affamé, et tentait de retrouver son souffle. Il avait couru des heures pour échapper à ce... cette _chose_ !

Il avait tenté de lui tirer dessus, mais sans résultat, et il s'était trop rapidement trouvé à court de munitions. Alors il avait fait ce qui lui restait à faire : fuir ! Il avait fui, à travers cette forêt dont les arbres semblaient vouloir le ralentir, en le retenant de leurs branches et en le faisant tomber avec leurs racines.

Soudain, un bruit derrière fit se glacer son sang dans ses veines ! Il déglutit et retint son souffle puis se retourna lentement. En voyant cette _chose_, il se leva d'un bond et se remit à courir. Ses poumons étaient en feu et ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus, mais cette _chose_ le poursuivait !

Mais tout à coup, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, et il s'étala de tout son long. Il se retourna vivement et rampa en arrière sur les fesses pour tenter d'échapper à cette _chose_.

Peine perdue ! Son poursuivant se retrouva rapidement juste au-dessus de lui : un citronnier dont les yeux jaunes brillaient dans le noir d'encre de la nuit. Ses racines lui immobilisèrent les jambes et ses branches pleines de citrons se rapprochèrent dangereusement de son visage.

Mais c'est lorsque son agresseur ouvrit sa gueule, révélant ses dents pointues au travers desquelles coulait du jus de citron en guise de bave, qu'il se mit à hurler ! "

§

Son agitation et ses cris réveillèrent en sursaut son compagnon, qui lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller.

- Rodney ? Rodney !

- Hein ! Quoi ?

McKay se réveilla enfin, paniqué. Constatant qu'il était dans le lit de son compagnon, il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Carson ! J'ai eu si peur !

Beckett enferma McKay dans le cocon protecteur de ses bras.

- C'était juste un cauchemar, Rodney.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai eu _vraiment très_ peur !

- Vraiment ? Allons, racontez-moi.

- Nop, je connais un meilleur moyen d'oublier...

Beckett se recula légèrement pour fixer son compagnon d'un air dubitatif.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

- À se laissez faire...

McKay posa ses lèvres contre celles de Beckett qui lui murmura :

- Avec plaisir...

Et McKay bascula Beckett en arrière tout en l'embrassant... et McKay oublia effectivement bien vite son cauchemardesque citronnier carnivore !

§§§

NdlA : Voilà, modifiée en 1/4 d'h… ma chère Beta, j'espère que ça te plait, comme ça !


End file.
